


[Podfic of] Mine own and not mine own

by knight_tracer



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: "Now I do wish it, love it, long for it,And will for evermore be true to it."
      Four lovers come to terms with the aftermath of a wild night. Modern AU, with magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mine own and not mine own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462789) by [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore). 



> Cover art by kalakirya!

Length: 7:06  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/mine%20own%20and%20not%20mine%20own.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/mine%20own%20and%20not%20mine%20own.m4b)

  



End file.
